The All-New iPaw!
by LegitMarshmallow
Summary: What happens when Warriors get phones? The iPaws, that's what. These iPaws are the cats' companions through thick and thin. But will these iPaws be enough to protect the cats when an old enemy rises? And what will happen if they aren't? Join your favourite clan cats as they say 'yes' to an all new life with the iPaw!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **Okay, so this is my first story thingo on fanfiction soooooooo….. Bear with me if it's bad!**

 **This is basically what happens if Warrior cats get phones and stuff. I know that this has been done lots of times before, so I'll try to make it as different as possible…**

 **This is based before Firestar's death, but Graystripe has come back with Millie, and Jayfeather and Lionblaze are there, Leafpool's secret has been revealed and Hollyleaf is still missing.**

 **Here's the first chap—**

 **OH NOOOO! I ALMOST FORGOT TO DO A DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 **I, LegitMarshmallow of FanFiction do not own any of the characters involved in this story. Only the Erins own the cats in this story. Not me. Unfortunately.*snuffle* I hereby promise not to own any of the cats in this story. The only thing I own is the idea of the iPaw. And that's pretty much it. *LE SIGH***

 **HERE'S the first chapter! (I haven't forgotten anything this time…Or have I…?)**

Chapter 1

Firestar walked out of the leaders den. It was a beautiful Greenleaf morning, and he could see cats yawning and stretching in the clearing, already awake. Parting his jaws in a wide yawn, he himself started to stretch, but before he could look down at his clan, his iPaw rang.

 _Wooooaaaaaahhhhhh, it's the final countdown, the final countdown-_

Firestar looked down at his iPaw. The caller ID said that it was UNKNOWN.

He stifled a groan. Ever since StarClan had gifted them with iPaws, it had introduced a lot of different problems.

PROBLEM 1: Prank calls. These were especially irritating, because they would never stop, and you could never catch the victim. Sometimes. (jfgurwaebTHORNCLAWvfywbwuCLOUDTAILvyfbwgviw)

PROBLEM 2: Laziness. None of the Clan actually minded this, as they had installed security cameras at the borders, so all the border patrol had to do was gather around one iPaw, open the app for the security cameras, and watch them for about 10 minutes or so, then they were done. The cats didn't see how being lazy was a bad thing, but foxes and badgers have been getting quite bored lately. Although, this wasn't really a problem for the cats. At least they still hunted, went to gatherings and practised battle moves.

PROBLEM 3: Sleepy Warriors. Addictions to certain games on the iPaws caused Warriors to stay up late and play them for long periods at a time. This caused very sleep-deprived Warriors in the morning.

Firestar pressed the green button with the phone icon facing up.

"Hello?" He grumbled. He wasn't in the mood for answering calls right now.

"Hello, this is the Green Leaves retirement home. It has come to our attention that you are becoming an old, grumpy elder. We are having an excellent offer at the retirement home and recommend that you come to stay here. If you are interested, please call 653-784659-228. (OLD-STINKY-CAT) Thankyou, and have a nice day."

Firestar looked at his phone in disbelief. He wasn't getting that old, was he…?

He shook his head, and decided to put the past behind him.

Finally getting the chance to look down at his clan, he twitched his tail-tip in satisfaction when he saw that everything was going normally.

Brambleclaw was organising the patrols for the day.

Mousefur and Purdy were learning how to use their iPaws, courtesy of the kits.

The apprentices were playing games in their iPaws while waiting for their mentors to show up.

Any other Warrior was either lazing around on their iPaw or hanging around near the fresh-kill pile.

Cloudtail and Thornclaw were making prank calls.

Firestar carefully picked his way down the boulders from the Highrock and made his way to the fresh-kill pile. He chose a plump sparrow, still slightly warm, and began eating.

He thought about what he would do today. Maybe he would go hunting with Sandstorm. Or maybe he would go for a walk on his own. He could probably go visit Leafpool, Jayfeather and Briarlight. Maybe chat with Squirrelflight and make sure that she wasn't taking too many selfies that the camera broke again.

A thought occurred to him. The Gathering was in two nights and he had yet to choose the cats going.

Realising that he had finished his sparrow, he buried the bones and walked over to where Brambleclaw was organising patrols.

Brambleclaw looked over at Firestar's arrival.

"Hi, Firestar," Brambleclaw said with a nod.

"Hello, Brambleclaw," Firestar replied. "How are the patrols going?"

Brambleclaw shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Brackenfur got a thorn stuck in his paw, Ivypool won a rap battle against Dovewing by far, and Berrynose fell into the lake. Other than that, everything's okay. Oh, and Ferncloud was giving a lecture to the other queens on how to raise kits." Brambleclaw added. "Did you want to join a patrol?"

Firestar shook his head. "No thanks. But if anyone asks, say that I've gone for a walk."

"Okay, sure." Brambleclaw nodded.

Firestar blinked gratefully to him and walked out of the thorn tunnel.

He walked in the cool, shady spots of the trees until he reached the lake. He sat down and pulled out his iPaw, realising that he still needed to choose that cats for the Gathering.

He sighed, and started to think. Who hadn't been to a Gathering for a while and/or deserved to go to one?

Not many cats.

Once again, he sighed.

This was going to take more than one walk to figure out.

 **Ok, a few questions for you guys;**

 **Did you like it and if not, how can I improve?**

 **Do you guys want longer or shorter chapters?**

 **Do you want anything to happen?**

 **Which cats should go to the Gathering, and what should happen there?**

 **What should the complication in the story be?**

 **I know that's quite a few questions, but please answer them! Any requests, reviews, ways that I can improve, follows and/or faves are very welcome! No mean comments please, but ways to improve are welcome! \\( ' 3 ' )/**

 **Marshmallow, AWAY!**

 **…** **I need a WAY better exit line….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry if it's been a while but I was too busy relaxing….(lol)**

 **And since some of you guys followed and favourited and reviewed for this story, I'm guessing that you like it…?**

 **Thanks to all you guys who left positive reviews and/or followed/faved this story! I honestly did not think that people would actually like this…. Meh, just keep reading!**

 **I have decided to put in one more chapter before the chapter with the Gathering. This will be a flashback from the last chapter when Ivypool wins a rap battle against Dovewing, Berrynose falls into the lake, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda…**

 **Oh, by the way, please let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter! The next chapter is the Gathering, so please let me know what you want to happen there! And if there are any certain pairings that you want to have, let me know on that as well! Oh, and you should totally listen to some of the songs featured in this chapter! They're my favourites!**

 **SO, here is the second chapter!**

 **** ** _Ivypool's POV_**

Ivypool placed her paws carefully. Very careful not to make a sound. The mouse that she was stalking continued to nibble on its newly found seed. She sprang, her paws slamming down on her prey. She cleanly nipped it's spine as it let out a terrified squeak.

Ivypool purred in satisfaction. Making her way back to camp **(MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN, WALKING FAST, FACES PASS AND I'M HOMEBOUND. …Sorry guys.)** , mouse in mouth, she stopped to pick up a thrush and a squirrel that she had caught earlier.

When she had reached the camp, she quickly dumped her prey on the pile and was about to ask Brambleclaw whether she could join any other patrol, when she saw everyone praising Dovewing for her catch. Ivypool felt her fur bristle. _Dovewing didn't even catch that much prey!_

She stalked up to Brambleclaw. "Are there any more patrols that I can join?" she asked him curtly. Brambleclaw frowned, obviously surprised that Ivypool was upset. "No," he said. "The border patrols have been done and we have enough prey here! It looks as if your sister caught all the prey in the forest!" Ivypool growled as her perfect little sister walked her perfect little walk up to Ivypool. "Yeah, Ivypool! I could teach you some of my tricks if you want!" Dovewing said. She almost sounded evil.

Scratch that, she _was_ evil!

"Of course you can!" Ivypool hissed angrily. "Because you're just so perfect and everyone likes you because of that!"

Dovewing gasped. "But it's true! I am perfect at everything!" Her gaze turned from shocked to angry. "Fine then! If you can do something better than me, I will do anything you want. It's a competition. Vice versa. You choose the topic." She mewed smugly.

Ivypool grinned. She was going to win this and whack that smug little smirk right off Dovewing's perfect little face. "I challenge you to a rap battle! Meet me down by the Lake at moon-rise. Any cat who wants to come, can."

Dovewing's confident gaze faltered. This just made Ivypool grin wider. Sure, the sisters could booth sing at equal levels, but when it came to rapping…PFFFT Dovewing couldn't even say; 'She sells sea shells by the sea shore.'

This was going to be very interesting.

 **** ** _General POV-The Lake_**

The claw-moon glowed brightly from the sky, even though the next day was the Gathering, as torches were lit and cats dressed up in tribal outfits they didn't even know they had, and chanted tribal songs that they didn't even know they knew. The whole of ThunderClan had come to watch the sisters' epic rap battle. And for some strange reason, the other clans were there, too.

The Queens were watching their kits carefully as they practiced their dance for the opening ceremony.

The Warriors were singing their tribal songs and dancing tribal dances as they struggled to find good spots.

The Elders were complaining that the tribal feathers were too tribal-ey.

Firestar and Sandstorm were sitting on their tribal thrones (Do they have those?) preparing to announce the beginning of the rap battle.

Berrynose was trying to steal Firestar's tribal-ey crown and tribal-ey staff.

Ivypool and Dovewing were dressed in beautiful tribal-ey feathers. Ivypool in black and blue feathers, Dovewing in pink and white.

The ceremony was about to commence.

Firestar motioned for the kits to start their dance. The kits paraded into the circle of cats in a squealing and tumbling mess. Berrynose was jealous, because even the kits had their own tribal-ey crowns and tribal-ey staffs.

"Awwww….." The clans chorused as the kits finished their dance.

Firestar got irritated at Berrynose for trying to steal his tribal-ey possessions, so he threw the cream coloured tom into the Lake. And that, my friends, is how Berrynose 'fell' into the Lake.

Firestar then nodded to Brambleclaw to begin the rap battle.

The dark brown tabby (who was in a very posh mood) cleared his throat and said, "We are here today on the Lakeshore to witness the battle of the rap (rap battle), to be executed by Ivypool of ThunderClan, and Dovewing of ThunderClan. The rules are as follows; Each sister will take turns in rapping the verse of a song with rapping in it. After both sisters have had a turn with rapping, the judges will rate their score for each she-cat out of ten. There will be three rounds, so each she-cat will have three turns of rapping. Firestar will be choosing the three songs."

Brambleclaw paused for a moment to give cats a chance to understand what in the name of StarClan was going on, before saying, "LET THE RAPPING CONTEST COMMENCE!"

All the Clans cheered as Ivypool and Dovewing walked into the centre of the circle.

Ivypool had a triumphant smirk on her face.

Dovewing looked brave and perfect and pretty on the outside, but even _her_ confidence dwindled at this point in time.

Cats had their phones at the ready, preparing to record.

Just before the rap battle could start, however, some cat's iPaw started ringing.

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _Can't hold it back anymooore,_

 _Let it—_

The cats stared as a WindClan apprentice ducked his head in embarrassment. "Sorry," Furzepaw mumbled as he fumbled with his iPaw. Onestar sent a glare in his direction that promised pain later on, and the other WindClan members looked embarrassed for the clumsy apprentice who was desperately trying to turn his phone on silent and his cringe-worthy ringtone.

Once he had finally managed to turn off the phone, Brambleclaw once again said, "LET THE RAPPING CONTEST COMMENCE!"

Firestar plugged his iPaw into a pair of speakers and announced the song. _Fireball_ by _Pitbull (feat. John Ryan)_

Ivypool rapped a verse. She nailed it. Everyone cheered and whooped.

Reedfur, the judge for RiverClan gave her a 9.5 out of 10.

Crowfrost from ShadowClan gave her a 10 out of 10.

Sunstrike gave her a 10.

Poppyfrost gave her a 9.

Dovewing rapped a verse. Well, stuttered a verse. She failed miserably. Everyone booed and threw their tribal-ey things at her.

Reedfur gave her a 2.

Crowfrost gave her an 0.1.

She got a 4 from Sunstrike.

Poppyfrost gave her a 3.5.

The next song that Firestar chose was _Golden_ by _Travie McCoy (feat. Sia)_

Ivypool nailed that song, too. Everyone cheered and whooped. Breezepelt came up to her and gave her a rose.

She got a 10, 10, 29 (That was one of Sunstrike's favourite songs), and a 9.9.

Dovewing stuttered her way through the verse and once again, failed. She received a 3, 1, -29 (Sunstrike hated her for ruining her favourite song), and a 2. Tigerheart and Bumblestripe both came up to her, sighed, and then both toms walked away. Dovewing started throwing a tantrum.

The last song that Firestar chose was _See you again_ by _Wiz Khalifa (feat. Charlie Puth)_

Ivypool once again, nailed it. Cats cheered their loudest and Breezepelt came up to her, tackled her in a giant hug and proceeded to take a selfie with her. Cats lifted her up and started carrying her around with her new title, the Rap Queen.

Dovewing once again, failed it. Everyone booed. They left her behind in the dust.

Brambleclaw cleared his throat and said, "That concludes the end of this contest with Ivypool as the winner!" Cats cheered. "Thank you for coming, and have a nice day. Night. Evening. Whatever."

Everyone except Dovewing carried Ivypool back to camp.

 **** ** _Ivypool's POV_**

Ivypool grinned to herself at her recent victory. ThunderClan was partying and she could see that several cats, including Firestar, were getting a bit high on the catnip. They probably wouldn't remember anything the next morning.

She herself was licking a "Mousey Mango Mash" flavoured ice-cream while she watched Dovewing sulking in the corner. And you wouldn't believe what she made Dovewing do…

 **So? What did you guys think? Did it drag on for too long?**

 **Also, again, what do you think should happen at the Gathering, and which cats should go? The cats in this story are probably listed in the alliances of** ** _Night Whispers_** **.**

 **Thank you to anyone and everyone who followed and favourited this story, and remember to leave a review!**

 **Marshmallow, AWAY!**

 **(Btw, should I keep my really cringe-worthy exit line? Or should I change it? If so, what should I change it to? Leave ideas in the reviews!)**


	3. Author's note

**Hey guys!**

 **So… Just letting you know, updates on this story will probably be… Extremely unlikely. I have officially run out of ideas in my strange brain, and am stumped. Updates will not be likely BUT! The next chapter that I was planning to do was the Gathering. If you want to PM me ideas or leave a review that would be great and I may update if I see an idea that catches my eye. I need to include more of the iPaw because that's pretty much what this story is about, and I am trying not to make new cats or Clans. Thanks!**

 **Marshmallow, AWAY!**

 **PS: I have set up a Warriors poll on my profile, and it would be great if you could vote.**


End file.
